


The Challenge

by AmaturefanO3



Series: Inspired Spies and Assasins [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assasins, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaturefanO3/pseuds/AmaturefanO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all complicated, humorous, and sometimes emotional with these volleyball dorks.<br/>But..What if we put them in an Au where they all become even bigger badasses and fight crime for some privately funded company?</p><p>CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Same rules apply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351081) by [hangoverhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater). 



Okay, this story was inspired by two factors.  
One, I was high inspired by hangoverhater her her work in the The One With The Spies series. Please go read their work if you love a well written, clearly written and depicted characters and scenes that play like a movie in your mind when you read them. Feel the feels my fellow readers.  
Feel the feels. 

Second!  
My friend and I were going through some au one sentence starter ideas on Tumblr and came across ar-gyle's ar-gyle au's! They were absolutely hilarious!  


Here they are!  
• I RAISED YOU TO FLIRT FOR MORE FRIES, NOT DESTROY FUCKING WALLS”  
• “You’re supposed to be nice to me, I have a vagina”  
• “Like, that movie gave me an erection”  
• “Last time I saw my penis it was in Fast and Furious 7″  
• “I’m sorry I offended your penis and helped it break out of jail”  
• “We decided there’s a new lez in town boys”  
• “Just woke up and already assaulted someone, nice”  
• “how is there seaweed, wE’RE IN A LAKE, THE ONLY WEED WE GOT IS THE ONE I GOT IN THE BAG”  
• “There’s a god damn revengeful doll in the waters, I hope I pissed all over him”  
• “I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE SEVEN, YOU’RE GONNA SEND US TO HELL IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ACCENT ON THE ‘E’s’ RIGHT”  
• “She only lets people she loves eat her ass like groceries”  
• “I’ll eat your babies”  
• “I’m glad your masturbating is going well”  
• “I bet you shower naked, you whore”  
• “Can I fuck Jesus, get on that holy dick”  
• “I’m sorry I murdered your neighbor and blamed it on the dog”  
• “Hey, the guy had it coming, he forgot the ketchup

The moment we saw these, we busted out laughing! We could instantly see that these lines would be hilarious in a Haikyuu Au filled adventure!  
So, the challenge is to include as many of these sentences we can into this story or story series! 

Wish us luck *crosses fingers*


End file.
